<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by jaehynlees, nyuworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566084">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehynlees/pseuds/jaehynlees'>jaehynlees</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuworld/pseuds/nyuworld'>nyuworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, side chaekura - Freeform, side milcob, side minsung, side nyukyu, side seodo, sunric boyfriendsss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehynlees/pseuds/jaehynlees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuworld/pseuds/nyuworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is tricky sometimes, but sometimes, if we trust it, things could be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowcity/gifts">leeknowcity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello sandzzz ^^ we'll send you the playlist!!!<br/>also please enjoy 😔🙏 - nyuworld</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>September </b> <strong>18th, 2018 04:22 A.M</strong></p><p>
  <strong>South Korea, Sunwoo's Studio</strong>
</p><p>"You do know what 5-minute breaks are, right?" Eric asks Sunwoo.</p><p>It's surprising the two of them are <em>still</em> awake at this time, Eric knows to himself that he just badly wants, no, <em>needs</em> sleep, but still stays with his bestfriend since he, Eric Sohn, is well, <em>in love</em> with his bestfriend and first love; Kim Sunwoo. And Eric's moments with him make him even more whipped for Sunwoo.</p><p>"You do know you can go back home, 'Ric. Why are you still here anyways?"</p><p>"I thought we were just going to write Sun, not compose and arrange a whole song." Eric tells him, then Sunwoo just raises his hand in defeat. "Okay, okay, sorry. But listen to it first, okay?" and Eric sighs and nods his head in agreement. Sunwoo picks up his guitar, counts to three and starts strumming. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It was a gentle sound<br/>
A light that shined in my world<br/>
That used to be dark<br/>
I wonder if you knew</p><p>Sometimes, like a gentle breeze<br/>
I suddenly think of you<br/>
Like an old memory that makes me smile<br/>
You came to me"</p><p>
  <strong>1 year ago, April 12, 2017</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE BOYZ Dorm</strong>
</p><p>Eric woke up in the middle of the night, but couldn't move, at all. <em>What's happening?  </em>He says very quietly, and someone manages to hear it.</p><p>"You have a fever, idiot." Sunwoo says wiping away Eric's sweat. "I came into the room earlier since I left something here, and I noticed that you were shaking and sweating. So I checked your temperature, and..... here, a 38 C fever." He picks up the thermometer and shows it to Eric.</p><p>"So you just decided to look after me? Sun, it's your birthday." Eric tries to sit up, but fails, because Sunwoo is preventing him from sitting up. "Eric, you're my best friend. I don't mind taking care of you. And besides, my birthday's almost over in a few hours."</p><p>Eric looked at Sunwoo, his eyes showing care and kindness, his smile that always comforted Eric when times get hard.</p><p> </p><p>And, at that moment, Eric Sohn knew, he was in love with Kim Sunwoo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">End of flashback</span>
</p><p>"Day &amp; Night<br/>
We came a long way<br/>
And finally met<br/>
I want to hold you tight<br/>
So when you have long days<br/>
The person who makes you take a break<br/>
I hope it’s me"</p><p>Sunwoo finishes the song, "So what do you think?"</p><p>Eric removes his focus from Sunwoo's face and compliments him. "It's great! What is it about? I'm not sure but I feel like it's about someone you lik-"</p><p>"You." Sunwoo confesses.</p><p>Eric couldn't believe it. Did his bestfriend and long-time crush just... <em>confess?</em> </p><p>"I like you, Sohn Youngjae."</p><p>The two just stare at each other, both of them overwhelmed. Until Eric starts,</p><p>"Sunwoo."</p><p>"I like you too."</p><p>
  <b>A year later, August 7, 2019</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Manhattan, New York</b>
</p><p>While taking a break from filming the group's little show, Eric stands in the middle of everyone watching the sunset at the Manhattanhenge trying to view the sunset properly, but fails. </p><p>"Hey Bub, can you see the sunset?" Sunwoo asks Eric as he walks up to him.</p><p>Eric shakes his head, and blushes at his boyfriend calling him <em>Bub.</em> Bub like that one cute blue whale on the midnight children's show they watched since it looks exactly like Eric, and he loved it.</p><p>"<em>Get on my back"  </em>Sunwoo tells him. And Eric nods.</p><p>As soon as Eric gets on Sunwoo's shoulders, he thinks to himself; <em>The sunset looks beautiful. Just like someone I know.</em></p><p>And that someone, thinks the same too. </p><p>Eric takes pictures of the sunset and just looks at how bright and breath-taking it is. He points at the sunset. "Sunwoo, look! It's so orange!"</p><p>Sunwoo laughs at his remark and replies, "Yeah, it's beautiful."</p><p><em>Just like</em> <em>you</em>. Sunwoo thinks as he smiles.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>September 18, 2019</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>South Korea, Cre.ker Building</strong>
</p><p>"Hyung, Please, I really want to release this song I made. Please."</p><p>"Sunwoo, I already tried asking permission from the company, but they didn't allow it."</p><p>Sunwoo sighs before asking his manager to try asking his crappy company again.</p><p>"What about the production team? Did they say anything?"</p><p>"Sunwoo I already did. they won't agree. They say it doesn't reach their standards."</p><p>"Hyung, I've worked for so many hours on this song. I even cancelled going to Eric's birthday party just to finish this. I missed my<em> boyfriend's </em>birthday party to finish this. Hyung please ask again, please."</p><p>"Sunwoo, I'm sorry, they don't want it."</p><p>The conversation won't stop repeating in his head, but he's accepted his defeat. He's accepted that he won't have the freedom to release his own songs and that fact makes him even more stressed. He turns back to his computer until someone bursts through the door. </p><p>"Sunwoo!" Eric shouts, happily walking towards his boyfriend.</p><p>"Are you done yet? Let's go get something to eat!" Although Sunwoo really wants to go, he can't, he has to fix the song he'll release in order to "reach the company's standards"</p><p>"Eric, I'm sorry I can't today." </p><p>"Bub! Come on! Take a five minute break and let's get some Milk tea or some yogurt from Llao Llao! Come on please? You didn't forget did y-" </p><p>"Eric, I said no." Sunwoo's blood starts to boil but he's trying to keep his composure in front of Eric because he might think it's his fault Sunwoo's angry, but it's not. </p><p>"Sun, just for a few minutes, I promise it won't take that lo-"</p><p>"Eric. I said NO, please, <em>not right now.." </em>Well, he was going to explode eventually.</p><p>"But Sun, it's our 1st year anniv-"</p><p>"Eric." Sunwoo stood up from his seat then tried to calm down. "I will say this for the last time. I said NO, so please, leave me alone.."</p><p>Eric looked down at his feet, feeling bad for making Sunwoo mad. "Ok then. I'm sorry Sunwoo. I'll leave you alone now." He said before walking out of the studio.</p><p>Sunwoo watched Eric leave before closing the door and sitting back down at his seat. He stared at the door for a few minutes, then he looked back at his computer. While browsing through his computer files, he saw an old folder titled:</p><p>"Eric.mp3"</p><p>In the folder were the lyrics and the whole song that Sunwoo wrote, for Eric.</p><p>Sunwoo reads the lyrics before storming out to look for Eric.</p>
<hr/><p>Eric goes out of Sunwoo's studio and runs up to the rooftop holding back his tears. <em>He didn't forget, did he?</em></p><p>He finally gets to the rooftop, the cold air hitting his face. And after a few minutes, he hears footsteps walking towards him.</p><p>"The moon looks beautiful tonight, Bub"</p><p>Eric thinks to himself "<em>Those words sound familiar" </em> and he remembers that he saw those exact words in a cheesy tumblr post years ago, and those exact words his boyfriend said, in a very poetic way, meant</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>Sunwoo didn't forget. He would <em>never</em>  forget.</p><p>Eric turns to Sunwoo, touched, not realizing the tears running down his cheek.</p><p>"You know I'm pretty sure aliens exist, and they probably have different personalities too." Sunwoo says to Eric "There could be an alien who, I don't know, could like the color purple? Who could have allergies or something."</p><p>"And why would you think that?" Eric says giggling at Sunwoo's <em>very</em> random remark.</p><p>"Nothing, just thought of it." They both keep quiet for a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry Eric, I was just really stressed and tired earlier." </p><p>"It's fine, Sun." Eric replies.</p><p>Sunwoo wipes Eric's tears before holding his cheeks softly and pulling Eric into a soft kiss.</p><p>They both pull away after a moment before Eric removes Sunwoo's hand from his cheek and holds it.</p><p>"Happy anniversary, Bub." Sunwoo greets Eric while looking at him with his warm smile.</p><p>"Happy anniversary, Sun." Eric smiles back at Sunwoo.</p>
<hr/><p>It's the yearly awards ceremony and as usual, many idol groups and soloists attended. Groups like GOT7, STRAY KIDS, ITZY, ONEUS and many more artists were present.</p><p>Eric looks around and sees his friends, like Hyunjae and Jacob flirting with each other, Chanhee and Changmin taking selfies together, Minho and Jisung, leaning on each other, asleep. Seoho and Leedo walking around together, Chaeyeon sitting beside Sakura, translating some Korean for her. But Eric himself, feels like he's <em>missing</em> something. Ah, of course. He looks around and finally sees <em>him. Kim Sunwoo.</em> Eric walks towards him and holds Sunwoo's hand due to the nervousness he's feeling since they're performing next and the routine they're doing+ is the one they prepared for for a whole month. But Sunwoo lets go of Eric's hand. Eric frowns for a bit until, Sunwoo takes Eric's hand back and intertwines them instead.</p><p>He then leans towards Eric's ear and whispers: "It's okay 'Ric, you can do this, <em>we </em>can do this." And those words from his beloved definitely made him feel a hundred times better.</p><p>After a few minutes, they finally hear: "THE BOYZ on standby!"</p><p>Eric gets a weird feeling in his stomach but he looks at his source of strength. His members, and Sunwoo. He takes a deep breath and they finally get on stage. They wait a few seconds until they hear the music play, and it's their cue to start the performance. They'll be seen all over the world, so they give their best. They all sing their respective lines, dance like there's no tomorrow, until, they're done. They finished the performance they've all been preparing for such a long time, and they killed it. They go back to their waiting room and cheer.</p><p>"We did it guys! I'm so proud of us." Sangyeon announces to all of them.</p><p>But, again, Eric is missing something.</p><p>"Changmin Hyung, can I go out for a bit?"</p><p>"Sure! Just remember to come back in a few." Changmin replies.</p><p>"Thanks Hyung!" Eric rushes into the hallway looking for <em>him, </em>and Eric finally sees Sunwoo. Standing in the middle of the hallway looking at Eric with the look that always made him melt. They start to walk towards each other, slowly, and Eric's heart is beating <em>really  </em>fast that it feels like it was going to explode, until they</p><p>"You did great tonight, Bub" Sunwoo compliments Eric.</p><p>"You did well too, Sun" Eric replies.</p><p>And amongst everyone at the event, Sunwoo pulls Eric close and puts one arm around his waist, his other hand holding Eric's cheek, and pulls Eric into a kiss.</p><p>Eric pulls Sunwoo closer and puts both his hands around Sunwoo's neck. They pull away after a bit and stare at each other, smiling, keeping their position.</p><p>And the both of them think, </p><p>
  <em>It's crazy how fate decided to bring us together. And it's perfect, we're perfect.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A special :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 2020, 2:52 A.M</strong>
</p><p>It's the early dawn of Valentine's day and Eric and Sunwoo are sitting in the living room, watching Grey's Anatomy, eating some Lay's Original Sour Cream Potato Chips.</p><p>"Sun, I'm not getting full on these chips. I'm hungry." Eric says convincing Sunwoo to do something about it. Sunwoo sighs and gives into him.</p><p>"Fine, Let's go." Eric smiles and the both of them get their coats and leave the dorm for a bit.</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 2020, 3:01 A.M</strong>
</p><p>Singing along to Track 3 on Taylor Swift's 1989 album, Sunwoo and Eric go on an adventure to look for something or somewhere to eat. Until, after 30 whole minutes of driving around the city, Eric sees a cute, vintage diner.</p><p>"Sun! Let's eat at that diner over there! Please?" Sunwoo agrees and parks in the parking lot of <em>"</em><em>The Milky Way Diner" </em></p><p>As soon as they walk in, the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes fill the air.</p><p>They find a vacant table and Eric looks around, amazed.</p><p>"Let's order?" Sunwoo asks Eric </p><p>"Sure!" Eric replies.</p><p>While they look at the menu, they hear faint humming towards them and look up from their menus to see a man on skates right at their table. </p><p>"Hello! My name is Donghyuck and I will be your waiter for today, so what's it gonna be?" Donghyuck smiles at them warmly.</p><p>"Hello! We'll just have two blueberry pancakes and one large strawberry milkshake." Sunwoo orders. But Eric looks shocked.</p><p>"Okay! Will that be all?" The waiter asks them after writing down their order.</p><p>"Yes! Thank you." Sunwoo says happily to the waiter.</p><p>"Alright, your order will be ready in a few minutes." He smiles at them before skating back to the work station.</p><p>"S-Sunwoo?" Eric calls him.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"You ordered <em>one </em>strawberry milkshake. <em>One. </em>" Eric shyly tells Sunwoo.</p><p>"Whats wrong? We'll share." He replies while looking at his phone. Leaving Eric stunned.</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 2020, 3:18 A.M</strong>
</p><p>Donghyuck, their server, skates back to Eric and Sunwoo's table, holding a tray of food.</p><p>"Here are your two blueberry pancakes, and..... one large strawberry milkshake!" He says while placing down their orders.</p><p>"Alright, that's everything! Enjoy!" Donghyuck says, walking away.</p><p>"Let's eat!" Sunwoo exclaims.</p><p>They start eating and while they eat, they talk about music, some of their favorite things, even about the future.</p><p>They finish their pancakes and get to the strawberry milkshake, which Eric places his straw in and takes a sip of.</p><p>Sunwoo sees this so, he gets closer to the milkshake, to his straw, to <em>Eric's face, </em>and drinks it too.</p><p>Their faces are <em>so close</em> to each other, and Sunwoo takes Eric's hand and holds it, Eric's cheeks are burning up while the both of them still drink the milkshake.</p><p><em>He is unreal. </em>Eric thinks to himself. And so does Sunwoo.</p><p>And they spend the night talking, and talking, and talking.</p><p>
  <strong>February 14, 2020, 4:27 A.M</strong>
</p><p>"Why would you think that?" Eric says to Sunwoo laughing his head off.</p><p>"Because it could make sense! Inanimate objects <em>could  </em>be alive but we just don't know when or how!" Sunwoo replies while still focusing on the road.</p><p>They both calm down after a while of laughing at random 4am thoughts, then Eric just looks at Sunwoo, and says quietly,</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>Maybe he said it too loud?</p><p><em>"I love you too, even more maybe."  </em>Sunwoo says back.</p><p>They drive home knowing that they were truly meant for each other, and again, they knew, <em>they were perfect, everything was perfect.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello sands. give 😌 me 🙏🏽 a sneka 👀eye👀 😳🤲🏼 need to get 🏃♂️💨 me soonie 🔜 state 😌💕 my femba 😋🥵 in a barfoom 😟✌🏼 - jaehynlees</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>